Daughter of Sephiroth
by Lady Neko
Summary: Sephy has a kid! ^_^ her name is Tanli. she's MY character! grr.... anyhoo, she hires a spy in order to....if i told you more, i'd ruin it for you! R&R plz. ty! ((Chapter 3 is UP!!!))
1. Greetings, friend

i don't own any one. besides Tanli and Raziel. Raz is actually what i named vincnent, on my game. but in this story, he's his son. a younger form. ^_^ just as hot too! ^_^   
oh yeah, vincent is married to Yuffie. (i changed it! thanks to something that was brought to my attention. :S )  
-------------------------@  
  
  
A tall girl with a sword called Masamune, stood at a cliff, near Junon. She was staring out into the sea, her long silver hair whipping around her like a flag. Her cyan eyes shone with darkness as she thought of her dead father, Sephiroth.  
  
The girl's name was Tanli. She hated Cloud strife, with a passion. So, she hired a spy one day, to go around Nibelhiem and find out what he can about Cloud and his family. Little did Tanli know, the one she hired, Raziel, was a son of Vincent and Yuffie Valentine.  
The sun was setting beautifully. Tanli grew impatient. Masamune bumped against her leg with every breeze. Tanli's cell phone rang. She picked it up and flipped it out.  
  
"hello?"  
  
"hi, Tanli. It's me. Sorry I called so late...I had trouble getting alone. Dad kept holding me up. Anyways, I found out that they DO have a son. His name is Kane. He looks just like his father."  
  
Tanli growled and sat down on a nearby boulder to talk more.  
  
"great...well...have you had any success with the materia?"  
  
"no. I'm sorry, but it's so hard to get Cloud's materia! I almost got bahamut today...but I was seen."  
  
"that's ok. I'm thinking that I should just go to Nibelhiem. I need to read those books in the basement of the mansion, so I can find that note my dad left for me."  
  
"what note? You never brought this up with me before..."  
  
"yeah, my dad told me he'd leave something behind for me, if he died. So, I found his will, but a part of it was written in invisible ink. I read it, with the help of some light, and it said, 'Tanli must get the note, in the book, in the Shinra mansion basement.' So...that's how I learned of it."  
  
"great. One problem. Shinra is searching the mansion...they are trying to find ways to unsolved the mysteries of the promised land and Sephiroth."  
  
"my father...it's too bad Cloud killed him. Dirty little-"  
  
"hey, I have to go now...I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye."  
  
"bye. I'm coming to Nibelhiem tomorrow. Look for me, I might look different...that's what eleven years does to ya though."  
  
"right. Bye."  
  
"bye." Said Tanli, hanging up.   
  
She sighed and turned, ready for her journey to Nibelhiem. She was lucky, finding a Chocobo shack to buy one. She rode half the way and then set the bird free to return to it's masters.  
  
Standing before Nibelhiem, memories came back to her. Fond and horrifying ones. She walked past the gates of the town, looking at the rusted truck that had always been there. It had been so long since she last set foot on these humble grounds. Looking for Raziel, she crossed her arms and walked along, attracting attention to herself, with her unnatural silver hair and cyan eyes...and her black clothes didn't help.  
  
A tall, dark and handsome guy strode up to Tanli. "Tanli? Is it really you?"  
  
"yes. my name is Tanli. Who are you?"  
  
"Raziel..." he said, smiling at her broadly.  
  
Tanli then smiled and hugged him tightly, being overcome with emotion. They smiled at each other for a while, then Raziel lead Tanli to a shady spot where he liked to hang out.  
  
"I've missed you so much! Dad and the old gang have been getting together. Cid Highwind has died, by the way...and I say good riddance."  
  
"ditto. If I may travel from the topic...you look as handsome as your dad did...I saw pictures. You dress the same, only you have two regular arms...but his claw is awesome too." She corrected herself quickly, but blushed from the embarrasing statement she had just made.  
  
Raziel only smiled. His long, black hair was slightly strung across his face as the wind moved it.   
  
Tanli blinked back at him. She found him very attractive now...last time she saw him, she was too young to care about relationships of the romantic kind. Now, at 17 years of age...she realized what she'd been missing.  
  
"I'm a little tired from my trip, uh...can I have a tour of your house?" said Tanli.  
  
"Sure! I live in cloud's old house. It's nice, for a small house." Raziel said, leading Tanli to his front door.  
  
She looked around, the living room was nice. They had built on a second story, where the bedrooms were. Raziel looked around, not one sight of his mom or dad.  
  
They went upstairs and ran into...Vincent.  
  
"hello son, what're you...who is that?" he said, looking around him to see Tanli.  
  
"this is Tanli. She used to live here. She was my friend...and she's come back! All the way from Junon...I was going to let her use my bed to sleep on for the time being." Said Raziel.  
  
Vincent looked at Tanli in a grim way. "alright....nice to meet you....Tanli." He said, going down the stairs quickly.  
  
Tanli rolled her eyes, then turned to Raziel. He sighed and continued up the stairs.  
  
"there's my bed...I'll be downstairs..."  
  
"no! stay here..." Said Tanli, sitting on his bed. "i wanna talk."  
  
He smiled a bit then sat on his bed with her. "what have you been doing lately, Tanli?"  
  
"thinking. Dreaming. That's all. I wish my dad were here to give me guidance. But, he's gone forever...what about you?"  
  
"well. I turned twenty a few weeks ago. I'm going to start traveling from place to place...just because."  
  
"good. I don't think many people want to stay in Nibelhiem. Unless they're old. Or boring. I'm kidding!!!" she said with a laugh.  
  
He stared at her. He saw the sparkles in her eyes, "you...um...d'you like me, Tanli?"  
  
"I..." she stopped to sigh, then continued. "I like you as a friend, Raz. I can't pull myself into a relationship....yet. Because, i have to finished what my father started...." Tears hung in her eyes, but they refused to fall.  
  
Raziel stared at her blankly for a while, then he smiled. "I love you, Tanli. I've loved you since I first saw you. I'll join your side....we'll--"  
  
"Raziel! Come down here, now!" yelled his father from downstairs.  
  
"I uh...I'll be back." He said with a nervous tone.  
  
As he walked down the stairs, Tanli used barrier on herself, in case they came up with swords, if she wasn't prepared...she would need protection. She sighed and waited for a bit. Getting scared, and needing guidance, she pulled a small pendant from her shirt, that was on a silver necklace chain. It had a Japanese character on it that meant strength. Around it where these words: "I will always be there. And your strength shall come from me. Conquer all who stand against you, and show no mercy."  
  
The words may have sounded harsh to her, when Tanli was only a child, but Sephiroth knew that he needed to give her that, at that time. For when he didn't return, he wouldn't be there in body, but he could certainly be there in spirit.  
  
Tanli heard footsteps and suddenly put the pendant back in her shirt, then stood, her hand on the hilt of Masamune, ready for battle at any moment.  
  
It was Raziel. She relaxed for a moment, but became tense when she saw his expression of worry and a little fear.  
  
"You need to go, Tanli." He said, while running to her. "Leave, out of this town, off this continent, whatever! Cloud and the gang are going to kill you if you don't leave, now."  
  
"Cloud cannot tell me, daughter of Sephiroth, what to do. I will not listen to their petty threats....My father died because of him. I will either kill them, or die trying!"  
  
Raziel sighed and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her a bit. "Tanli! You've got to go...I love you so much!!! You don't stand a-"  
  
Just then, Vincent called Raziel and Tanli down. Tanli released herself from Raziel's grip and went down the stairs first. Raziel caught up with her and they both walked outside...of course, cloud and friends were waiting for her.  
  
"Tanli...the daughter of...Sephiroth?" mumbled Nanaki.  
  
"I won't kill you if you all stop now...I promise." Said Tanli quite plainly.  
  
Cloud barred his teeth in discust and made his way to her. "Your Father, Sephiroth, killed many people....causing great pain...I'll kill you too....just like i killed him..."  
  
*he must die....* said an inward voice to Tanli. *Kill him! Avenge me! Your father...*   
  
Tanli got out Masamune and smiled. "If that's the way you wish for it to be, Cloud..."  
  
Cloud got his sword out and smiled. They were going to fight it out, one on one. Cloud took the first blow, but Tanli blocked it easily. They went on and on, metal clashing. Tanli finally got a couple of slices in, hitting cloud twice in the chest, but they weren't deep enough to kill him.  
  
He then brought his sword down swiftly, catching her off guard, slicing her in the ribs. She screamed in pain. Everyone but Raziel was smiling at the victory. Cloud brought his sword up, for a final blow to end her life.   
  
Raziel quickly got his pistol out and shot Cloud in the chest, making him fall on the ground.   
  
Raziel then raced over to Help Tanli...  
  
-------------------------------------------------@  
a note from Neko: the inward voice is kinda like her father. She's adopted the insanity form ehr father. heee heeeeeee.....of course, i'm insane too....soooo.....MWHA HA HA HA HAAAAAAA!!! *hack* *cough* *spaz* --- hope you guys liked the 1st chapter! 


	2. Dreams

"Raziel!!!" screamed his father, who ran past him to help cloud.  
  
Raziel only glanced at Vincent, then took out a cure materia and whispered cure2 until he grew a little weak. Tanli stopped bleeding, and she stopped grimancing. The cuts began to heal too, as her body glowed light green. "Thank you, Raz."  
  
Raziel smiled and stuck the cure materia into his pocket and helped Tanli up. "Come on, I don't have any valuables that I can't get again through a weapon store...." he whimpered franticly.  
The two ran out of the city limits as fast as they could. Raziel spotted the red buggy they always drive around in. He grinned and pulled Tanli along with him.  
  
"What in the world is that thing?" asked Tanli, staring at the odd vehicle.   
  
"A buggy. Don't ask. Just get in, and hurry!" he said, jumping into the driver's seat.  
  
She did so, and swallowed nervously as she shut the door. "Please tell me you can drive this thing."   
  
"Course I can." he said confidently as he started it up. ((A/N: they always leave the keys in the buggy. Hey! if you were fighting off monsters all day, you think you'd keep up with some car keys?)) Tanli hadn't been in a car before, nor a plane. Tanli's late mother kept her away from such things. Of course, Tanli was familiar with them, just not with riding them.   
  
Tanli casually looked over at Raziel. He was pale. Paler than when she first saw him. He was obviously still recovering from his actions he had made. He couldn't believe it. He shot Cloud Strife. Of course, he probably wasn't dead, but it was still shocking. They traveled quite far....all the way to Cosmo Canyon. Raziel made sure the buggy was at least half hidden, so Cloud and friends couldn't see it from the sky, on the Airship.  
  
*he's so smart.* thought Tanli *reminds me of my father, and his father.....maybe I should reconsider about him joining me....*   
  
"Who are you two?" asked the gate guard.  
  
"Friends of Nanaki. Please let us through." said Raziel. The guard smiled and let them through. Tanli had only been to the canyon once, and it was a brief visit. Raziel seemed to know his way around pretty well. He lead her to the weapon shop. Raziel bought a new gun and some ammo for it. Tanli grinned at him fondly then yawned. "Tired, Tanli?" said Raziel, putting his new gun in his belt.  
  
"yeah. I am. they have a hotel here, right?"   
  
"yes! they do!" he said, starting to lead her to the hotel.  
  
Tanli sat on the bed she had picked and took her sword belt off, along with her cape and boots. Raziel watched her as she covered herself up with the sheets, closing her cyan colored eyes sleepily. He yawned a bit himself and walked to a bed that was next to hers. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked into her face. It looked almost angelic. Raziel traced her sleeping form with his blood red eyes. *so beautiful. I need her. She has to be mine. She can't refuse....but then again....I really don't know her that well....* He pondered. *I'll get to know her....then I'll think about making a move.* Yawning once more, Raziel got up and stretched, taking off his red cloak and his boots and gun belt. He stopped for a second, before he slipped into the warm sheets.... *I could just...kiss her. She'd be asleep. She wouldn't know.* he thought. He bit his tongue a little, and stepped closer to her bed. He then leaned over and kissed her softly. He blushed a little then got into his warm bed, drifting to sleep rapidly.  
  
****Tanli's Dream!****  
  
"Raziel....no...I can't!" said Tanli, standing in a bedroom that resembled the hotel bedroom they were in.  
  
"You can't resist me. Come on. Admit it. Ever since you saw me, you wanted me to be yours. you can't control yourself, can you?"  
  
"Shut up!" yelled Tanli.  
  
"you want me....admit it, Tanli! Admit it!!!"  
  
****End of Tanli's Dream****  
  
"NO!!!" yelled Tanli out loud, waking up immersed in cold sweat. She was shaking like mad, and wiped her forehead from sweat. Her eyes darted around the room as she tried to slow her heartbeat down. She glanced over at the bed beside hers....Raziel was looking at her in shock, wondering what she'd been dreaming about.  
  
"Tanli? are you ok?" he said, about to get up from the bed.  
  
"yeah...yeah I'm fine. Don't get out of bed for my sake. I'm going to get a drink of water." she said, putting on her boots and grabbing her sword belt. Raziel watched her leave, then he went back to sleep.  
  
Tanli tried claming herself down, even though it didn't seem to work. She walked to the bathroom and splashed her face with water, then drinking some from her cupped hands. After drying her hands, she walked back out to travel the short distance to the bedroom again. Still thinking of the dream, Tanli stopped for a second before making her way to the bedroom. *I can't believe I dreamt that....maybe that was my own voice, telling me what I really felt. But, I felt like I heard his voice....his silky, dark voice....and his piercing blood red eyes....* Tanli smiled a bit, then shook her head. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then walked back to the bedroom. She put her sword down again and took her boots off, getting into the warm bed once more. Raziel wasn't asleep. He was waiting for her to return, for an unknown reason. He felt like he needed to protect her. Even though she had Sephiroth for a father, she still needed training and protecting. Raziel grew tired, while watching Tanli's sleeping form and drifted into sleep once more.  
  
****Raz's dream!****  
  
Raziel held Tanli close in a sweet embrace. Tanli looked into his eyes and smiled, then kissed him. Raziel couldn't believe that Tanli was actually showing affection toward him! He kissed back, more intense.   
  
****End of Raz's dream.****  
  
"ohh....Tanli. I love you..." mumbled Raziel in his sleep.  
  
Tanli's eye cracked open. Had he said what he thought he did?! She turned over on her other side to look at Raziel. He had a strange smile on his face....a....a mischievous smile? Tanli's breath quickened as her heart raced. *what in the world is he dreaming about?!* thought Tanli for a moment. Just then, an unpleasant thought flashed into her mind.... She gasped softly and shut her eyes tight, forcing herself to go to sleep again.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: oohhhhh, naughty lil Raz! *giggles* what?! don't you dare stare at me like that.... Raziel's the one with the dreams.... *giggles again* I may make this one a PG-13! *shock* 


	3. Sky Rail Murder

Raziel and Tanli woke up finally, it was night time. Midnight, actually. The two walked out and got in the buggy. They drove to Corel town, for the sky rail to the golden saucer. Little did they know who was above them...

"Hey! look! it's them! they're heading for the golden saucer...We're landing now!" yelled Cloud.

The crew grumbled and landed the plane. Cloud, Tifa, Vincent and Yuffie were the only ones to get out, the rest stayed in the ship. Running to the sky rail, they caught it in time before it went off. Raziel and Tanli were sitting at the back when they saw Cloud and the rest walk in.

"Hello...Tanli." mumbled Cloud.

Tanli was holding Raziel's hand tightly, but she showed no fear on her face. "Hello Cloud."

Yuffie stepped in front of them all and put her hands on her hips, facing Raziel. "Young man! I can't believe you! Shooting Cloud! and then running off with this girl? Who happens to be Sephiroth's daughter!" she yelled. "You will come here and join us. Then we'll all kill Tanli, that way no more evil will be--"

"No! I-I'm proud of what I did! I protected her from you, Cloud. I love her. She may not love me, but as long as I'm alive, I'll protect her..." he said, standing up. The Air Rail began to move upward, toward gold saucer. Tanli was blushing violently; her eyes were fixed on Raziel as she sat.

"Son, I'd never thought this day would come. In fact, I prayed it didn't. I don't want to have to hurt you, Raziel. Don't make me have to choose like that." said Vincent softly.

Raziel swallowed nervously and got his gun out, pointing it at them all. "I'll fight to the death if I have to..."

Tanli started to get angry. a voice kept on coming into her head... Use my transportation... she closed her eyes to hear the faint voice better. Use the transportation ability! Go to Mideel. They'll never find you in that forest... Tanli's eyes cracked open to see Raziel and Vincent pointing their guns at each other. They looked like twins, almost. Tanli didn't want to wait any longer, something told her to hurry and grab Raziel to transport. So, she did. The moment she grabbed him, He had pulled the trigger on his gun. The bullet flew through the air speedily. It didn't stop until it hit...his mother's head. The blow from the bullet killed her. Yuffie fell to the floor just as they transported off.

Vincent gasped and checked to see if his wife was alive...nothing. No pulse, no breath... Rage grew inside of him. He shook with anger. Cloud began to go over to comfort him, but Tifa held him back, not knowing what Vincent might do to anyone in his state of rage. Raising his head slightly, Vincent growled and then yelled out loud. "...Raziel...will DIE! Him and Tanli..."

Tifa gasped. "But he's your son!"

"Shut up. Just shut up!" bellowed Vincent, tears rolling down his face as he looked at Tifa and Cloud. They had never seen Vincent this way...broken beyond repair...

Somewhere around Mideel

Raziel and Tanli sat on a log. Tanli looked at Raziel shortly and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, Raz. I had to transport us then. It was my fault that your mother was..." She cut the sentence off instead of making it extra painful for Raziel.

"Killed. I know...it wasn't your fault, Tanli. Nothing's your fault! Its my fault...my sin..."

"don't be like your father. You don't need to keep a sin list."

He glanced over at her and shook his head, it would take him a long time to get over this...

-  
MMKAY i fixed some things in the chapter and ... yeah. HEH! looks like some people are angry at my absence . sorry! bows forgive me ;; Emily 


	4. Forest Talk

HA! new chapter! Took long enough, eh? So sorry. ;

Tanli growled and stood up, looking at Raziel. "Please. Don't be this way. Now is the worst time to be sluggish. Because now that one of theirs is gone, they'll be angry with us. They'll come to find and kill us. And they wont stop..." Tanli looked off into the distance and sighed.

"They... they wouldn't... My father wouldn't let them kill me..." Raziel's eyes widened.

Tanli looked into Raz's eyes with hurt. She didn't want to tell him her thoughts, but he knew already. He got up and yelled out in anger, punching a nearby tree, which made some birds scatter. He pulled back his bloody hand and, tears streaming down his face. He looked at Tanli with a stranged mixed feeling of both love and hate. "I hope you appreciate all i'm doing for you." He then started to walk off into the forest, hoping it would lead to a path.

Tanli sighed and growled. She followed him, but a distance away. I need to go back to Nibelhiem...that note is in the books. I need to know what it says! But while deep in thought, Tanli didn't sense a monster in the trees. It dropepd down in front of her, reared to attack. But Raziel had spun around just in time and shot it. As the body dissapeared, Tanli smiled at Raziel, who just smirked and walked off. She hurried up a little and walked about a foot or two behind him. "So...Raz? What are we going to do...I need to find my dad's note, but we need to lie low for a while."

"How far can you travel with your ability?" He asked, stopping.

Tanli nearly bumped into him, but caught herself. "Uhh... well I travelled from gold saucer to here, so... pretty far. But i need to rest before i can travel that far again...why?"

"Because. We could go to Wutai. They... they know me there. Because it was my mother's hometown. Her house is still there we could... we could go there..." Raziel said, clenching his jaw.

"N-no! I ... i mean... are you sure you can do that?" Tanli was shaking a little, worried about Raziel and how he would react.

"I'm sure." He sighed. He then turned to face Tanli, and since they were so close, they were almost nose-to-nose. "I need to get over this sometime... and if i deal with it now, it'll just help me earlier. I need to face my fears, and not run away. Especially if i want to help you..."

Tanli searched his eyes for truth and smiled. "...We'll rule the world, wont we?"

"Yes. And i'll always love you, Tanli." Raziel smiled warmly, making Tanli nervous.

Tanli backed away a step and smiled, nodding a little, "Fine! Then that's how ... how it'll be. For now let's get to the town so we can get a room in the Inn. We'll rest and stock up on supplies, and everything will be set to travel to Wutai in the morning."

"Good. Yes, let's go." Raziel seemed a little happier. Maybe he was finally sorting some things out in his mind.

The two walked for hours before finding the path that led up to the city. They found a place to stay, and just sat there for a minute. Tanli thought back, to when they were both staying in cosmo canyon's inn. She looked over at Raziel, who was lying on his bed, looking at the ceiling. She blushed and tried to speak but it was stuck in her throat. He heard her make a noise and looked over. "hm?"

She took in a breath and swallowed the lump in her throat. "Raziel...That... that time in Cosmo Canyon...?"

He blushed a little, but coughed to hide it. "Y-yes?"

"You... mm... nevermind." Tanli looked away from him.

Raziel sat up and looked at her, "What is it? You can tell me...can't you?"

Tanli didn't answer. She only shook her head and laid down on the bed, turning away from him. Raziel sighed and smiled, chucking to himself. He laid back down as well, resting and waiting patiently.

Alright then. Well. Ya know. I'm sorry it's not MUCH of an update, but it's...enough? Again please forgive me for my delay in my stories. -Emily 


End file.
